


Lovers in a Dangerous Time

by wanderlustlover



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is earned in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Robin Hood BBC 100 Word Challenge:** 23 C lyrics _One minute you're waiting for the sky to fall, The next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all_

"Can we trust him?"

Robin's sleepy voice, right behind her ear, roused her from reverie. Marian stretched, cat-like, barely aware beyond warmth and sound.

"You weren't questioning my judgment earlier," she whispered, lazily, over her bare shoulder.

"I've learned it isn't wise; just fun." She would have laughed, but her still swollen lips were stolen in a hard kiss.

He wasn't distracted long.

Marian look back, to where Guy lay, fast asleep at their side.

Her hand found Robin's under the blanket, as she curled up to Guy. "Trust me."

There was silence, and then -- "I do" -- quiet and sure.


	2. If I Look Hard Enough Into The Setting Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: 25 C [Rolling Stones - Paint it Black]  
> Rating: 15  
> Notes: Continuation of Lovers in a Dangerous Time. Different part of the scene, different person. Which means a third and final piece may come sooner or later.

It was not too dark, in the pre-dawn hours, to watch them sleeping.

They were more alike in the shadows than he'd ever thought they might be. Dark night hair framing pale drawn, so often serious, faces relaxed in the din of dreams. Curled back to back, murmuring and breathing.

_Trust me_, she said, and he said, _I do_.__

More than he anyone else, save Much, Robin thought, as his fingers dropped from caressing Marian's cheek to linger, ghostly, at the long, ugly scar inside Gisborne's forearm, where it was prone over her side.

How strangely alike were they all?


End file.
